cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi Watanabe-Finster
- Trixie Tang= }} |caption = Kimi in UNBSX |show = Rugrats All Grown Up! |first = "Rugrats in Paris", November 17th, 2000. |sex = Female |age = 12 |species = Human |eyes = Black |hair = Purple |relatives = Chuckie Finster (Brother) |friends = Tommy Pickles (Love Interest), Reptar |occupation = School Student, Part-time Waitress|residence = Eucaipah}}Kimi Watanabe-Finster is a tomboyishly beautiful 12-year-old girl exploring life as a pre-teen. Kimi is always pointing out things and is known as the smartest female of the group. Despite her beauty, Kimi is a little like Angelica though Kimi is not bossy, she can be mean because in one episode she called her brother Chuckie an "idiot" for not knowing that Tommy didn't do something. Kimi is athletic as shown in "Fear of Falling" because she signed up for every spa appointment and did "rock climbing". Kimi is never confronted because most people hardly ever talk to her except when she was confronted by a kid in "Yu-Gotta-Go!", because the kid said "Finster", and then Chuckie said "What who me huh?" Then the kid said "Ya see any other Finster here?" Then Kimi makes an angry face because her last name is Finster, too. Even though Kimi looks nice, she isn't always nice like the rest of the gang. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Kimi Finster appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She is one of the two (three if you count Reptar) to represent the All Grown Up! show and is one of the few characters to not possess any supernatural abilities. Bio Kimi is somewhat of an oddity among the Nicktoons. Unlike her peers who either possess special powers or great fighting ability, Kimi is just an ordinary girl. But beneath her tweenage exterior lies a brave heart determined to do what's right. As such, she's brung what she can to the fight- items of sentimental value that hearken to her origins in Japan, and she can whip up a mean smoothie as well thanks to her part time job as a barista at the Java Lava. Even since her days as a plucky Rugrat, she's always had a taste for the new and exciting, and the threat facing the Nicktoon Universe is simply a new adventure for her to embark on! ...let's just hope she's not in over her head here. Special Powers *None, but her Mango-Berry Blast is to die for. Quotes Intro *"Huh? I'm just an ordinary girl, what am I doing here?" *"Hi there! Would you like a smoothie to go?" *"Konnichiwa!" *"This is just...mondo weirdo!" *"Wooooooonk." (Intro against Amon, Beautiful Gorgeous, Black Cuervo, Dr. Blowhole, Mr. Crocker, Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Skulker, Tai Lung, The Flying Dutchman, Technus, Vexus, Fright Knight, or Pariah Dark) *"Wait, an alien?! Dil was right, they DO exist!" (Intro against Zim) *"Oh my gosh. REPTAR?! What the-" (Intro Against Reptar) *"I love your hair, but you look like bad news!" (Intro against Azula or Ember) *"The Avatar? Funny, you don't look like a cat at all." (Intro against Korra) *"Is that a giant Dummi Bear?! OHMYGOSH!" (Intro against Vendetta) *"Well, it's about time you showed up! What kept you?" (Intro against Tommy) *"Huh?" *squeeeeeeee!* "You are SO kawaii!" (Intro against Dora) *"Hey! I love your hair!" (Intro against Tuesday X if she speaks first) * *snickers* "Oh, Timmy, did I ever tell you that you're such a dreamboat?" (Intro against Timmy Turner if wearing her Trixie Tang alternate costume) Win Pose *"Wow. I won! Hooray for me!" *"Sayonara!" *"Like Tommy would say, a kid's gotta do what a kid's gotta do!" *"I'd offer you a milkshake, but I have a feeling it might go right through you." (Win Pose against Danny Phantom) *"So, um. Why does your hair look like a scoop of ice cream?" (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *"That's for filming me when I was watching the Dummi Bears!" (Win Pose against Tommy) *"Wow. Not even Angelica is THAT vicious!" (Win Pose against Azula) *"I...I.....Did I just beat Reptar? WHOA." (Win Pose against Reptar) *"Wait a sec. That's not a dummi bear. That is SO not a Dummi Bear! EW!" (Win Pose against Vendetta) *"Eeek. Sorry, sorry! Are you okay?" (Win Pose against Dora) *"Tell me I'm pretty! ...ha, just kidding!" (Win Pose against Timmy Turner if wearing her Trixie Tang alternate costume) Victory Screen *"Well, look on the bright side. You're another day older and another day wiser. And you'd be wise not to tango with me again!" *"Nobody is EVER going to believe this. I'm not even sure I do!" *"After this, I'm going to treat each and every day like a mini-vacation. Trust me when I say I'll need it!" *"My hair? I used to wear them in buns, but I changed it back when I couldn't fit through doors. Why do you ask?" *"My hair reminds you of a pineapple? At least I don't live in one!" (Victory Screen against Spongebob) *"Tell anybody about my little geek out about the Dummi Bears earlier and I'll smack you even harder!" (Victory Screen against Vendetta) *"Don't take it personally. You just reminded me of this blonde girl I know with the same attitude as you, and I just needed to let off some steam." (Victory Screen against Azula) *"Booya-ka-sha? Really? People actually say that?" (Victory Screen against Raphael) *"Wait, you can speak Japanese? Don't go! You've gotta teach me everything!!" (Victory Screen against Jenny) *"Maybe you should stick to making monster movies. Not that it's a bad thing, we watch them all of the time in our Japanese Club!" (Victory Screen against Reptar) *"You can't see, but you kick all kinds of butt! This calls for a special smoothie, because I think that is awesome!" (Victory Screen against Toph) *"Domo arigato for the save, T, but as you can see, I can take care of myself!" (Victory Screen against Tommy) *"Sorry, Timmy! Just thought I'd have a little fun with you, you know?" (Victory Screen against Timmy Turner) **snickers* "Sorry, sweetie but ... this happens when don' you tell me that I'M PRETTY!'' ( Victory Screen against Timmy Turner if wearing her Trixie Tang alternate costume) *"Oh gosh, you're so adorable! If it were up to me, I'd hug you like a Dummi Bear, like, all the time!" (Victory Screen against Dora) Miscellaneous TBA Halloween Costume Name: Trixie Tang First Appearance: "A Wish Too Far", The Fairly Oddparents, April 13th, 2001 Bio: Don't I look fabulous? Actually, Timmy told me that I kinda reminded him of this girl he went ga-ga over back when he was a little kid (he even said we sounded alike! Weird, right?) I decided to have a little fun with it, and I must admit. I do look pretty chic! And that gives me an idea for a pretty good prank to pull on old Timmy. By the way, don't I look pretty? Tell me I'm pretty! Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Kimi appeared as one of the character who could be photographed in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. Gallery kimirender.png|Kimi in All Grown Up! Nicktoons_kimi_finster_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d5wcasm.png|Trixie Tang nicktoons___kimi__alternate_art__by_neweraoutlaw-d5eimwa.png|Alternate Art: Order Up! (Fierce version) Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Playable Category:Female Category:Starter Category:Protagonist Category:All Grown Up! Category:Rugrats Category:Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Rebel Alliance